


Endlich Urlaub

by Vicleylove



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleylove/pseuds/Vicleylove
Summary: Vic bekommt von ihrem Team einen Kurzurlaub geschenkt, den sie mit Travis verbringt.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes & Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Endlich Urlaub

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist eine kleine Shirtstory, die mir seit Tagen im Kopf herumspukt und mich bei meinen anderen Arbeiten behindert. Ich hoffe, dass ich, da sie nun geschrieben ist, mich wieder auf meine anderen konzentrieren kann.
> 
> Liebe Grüße

Wenn du richtig in der Klemme steckst, fragst du dich vielleicht, wie es soweit kommen konnte. Aber das hilft dir nicht wirklich weiter. Was zählt ist dein nächster Schritt. Bist du wie gelähmt? Oder packst du es an?  
Ein Unglück zu überstehen, sich durch die Trümmer zu kämpfen, macht uns stärker. Es verändert den Blickwinkel und macht uns offener für ganz neue Möglichkeiten.

Endlich Urlaub! Endlich abschalten und wegfahren, besser gesagt wegfliegen. Victoria Hughes hatte seit Beginn ihrer Ausbildung keinen Urlaub mehr gemacht und nun hatte ihr Team ihr die Reise nach Hawaii in ein Resort geschenkt, anlässlich ihres 25 Geburtstages. Es ist zwar nur ein verlängertes Wochenende, aber eigentlich hatte Vic nicht vor zu fliegen, da sie hier allein sein würde, aber Travis kam kurzerhand mit und so flogen die beiden gestern Abend noch los.  
Kaum im Hotel angekommen Schluss Vic ihre Tasche aufs Bett, zog sich um und ging zur Bar.  
Hier wartet sie nun schon 30 Minuten auf Travis. "Hi. Darf ich dir einen Drink ausgeben?" Fragt ein junger Latino. Vic mustert ihn und grinst. "Du darfst!" "Was möchtest du?" "Hmmm. Einen Wodka?" Er nickt und bestellt für sie. Die beiden stoßen an und trinken ihn in einem Zug weg. Danach beschließen sie tanzen zu gehen.  
Nach ein paar Songs kehrt sie mit einem anderen Verehrer zur Bar zurück. Er kauft ihr ein Bier und endlich taucht Travis auf. Besagter Mann verkrümelt sich daraufhin recht schnell und lässt die beiden alleine. Vic und Travis genießen den Abend. Machen Witze, trinken und tanzen immer wieder. Nach wenigen Stunden verabschiedet sich Travis ins Bett. Er ist müde vom Flug und Vic versichert ihm, dass sie auf sich aufpasst. Was soll in einem Resort auch schon groß passieren?  
Victoria tanzt ausgelassen und kehrt schon bald mit einem Japaner zur Bar zurück. Sie trinken zusammen einen Longdrink und er verabschiedet sich von ihr. Besser gesagt sein Kollege sammelt den gut betrunkenen Mann ein.  
Vic sitzt über den Resten ihres Cocktails, als ein Mann neben ihr Platz nimmt. "Sagst du den Kerlen eigentlich, dass sie dir nur ausgeben sollen?" Fragt er amüsiert. Vic dreht sich zu ihm um. Er lächelt sie an. "Wenn sie Fragen!" Antwortet sie schlagfertig und grinst. Er scheint nett, zwar älter, aber nett und definitiv erfahrener als die Jungs von vorhin. Irgendwie erinnert er sie an jemanden. Aber sie kommt partout nicht darauf. "Du entschuldigst mich kurz? Ich bin gleich zurück." Vic schnappt ihre Tasche und verlässt die Bar. Auf der Toilette prüft sie ihr Aussehen, nach dem ganzen Tanzen ist ihr Haar durcheinander und sie zieht sich die Lippen nach. Im Anschluss betritt sie erneut die Bar. Er sitzt noch am gleichen Platz. Vic setzt sich erneut neben ihn und er sieht sie neugierig an. "Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich nochmals zu sehen." Gesteht er. Sie lächelt. "Ich sagte ich bin gleich zurück." "Ich würde dir ja ein Getränk holen, aber du hast ja noch!" Er deutet auf das Glas vor ihr. "Denkst du im Ernst, dass ich das noch trinke? Ich war auf Toilette und es war unbeaufsichtigt." "Oh, es war niemand dran. Ich habe es beobachtet." Sagt er leichtfertig. "Und du?" "Ich? Du fragst ob ich dir was ins Getränk getan habe?" Er ist fassungslos. Sie grinst dagegen. "Hey, ich kenne dich nicht!" Verteidigt sie sich und er lächelt. "Du hast Recht. Aber das können wir ja ändern. Also Drogen darf ich dir keine geben, aber dich Abfüllen darf ich?" Sie lacht. "Bei Alkohol kann ich jederzeit die Notbremse ziehen und außerdem," Vic mustert ihn und beißt sich verspielt auf die Lippe. "Ich mag es wenn ich mich daran erinnern kann, ob du gut warst." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Er verschluckt sich an seinem Drink. Vic lächelt, nimmt ihm das Glas ab, trinkt daran und reicht es ihm zurück. "Ich werde tanzen gehen!" Sagt sie ihm verführerisch und steht auf. Sie kommt zwei Schritte weit, bei denen sie ihre Hüfte wiegt, dann ist er hinter ihr. Bereit für alles, für was auch immer.  
Sie tanzen ausgelassen, dann wird es eng. Vic reibt ihren Po an seiner Hose. Sie dreht sich zu ihm um, fährt mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust. Sie kann spüren, wie er mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken fährt, bis zu ihrem Po. Knapp darüber stoppt um seine Hand dort ruhen zu lassen. Sie tanzen eng und Vic legt ihre Arme in seinen Nacken. Es ist intim. Wahnsinnig angenehm. Auch bemerkt sie, dass sein kleiner Freund definitiv zum Leben erwacht ist und so wie es sich anfühlt, ist er nicht klein!  
Sie sehen sich in die Augen und atmen schwer ein, bevor sich endlich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss verbinden. Der erste Kuss ist zaghaft und fragend. Der zweite bestimmt und mit Nachdruck. Der dritte ist fordernd und leidenschaftlich. Vic öffnet ihren Mund und sofort ist er bei ihr. Ihre Zungen beginnen miteinander zu tanzen. Er küsst gut. Gott küsst der Mann gut! Wenn er nicht nur so küsst…. Vic stöhnt in den Kuss hinein. "Ich würde dich gerne mehr zum stöhnen bringen." Haucht er ihr ins Ohr, als sie eine kurze Pause einlegen. Vic sieht ihn an. Sieht ihm in die Augen und lächelt. "Zu dir oder zu mir?" Fragt sie kess und er hat ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen. "Wo du dich wohler fühlst!" Sagt er ihr, als sie die Bar verlassen. "Dann zu dir. Ich habe noch nicht ausgepackt!" Erklärt sie und er nimmt ihre Hand um sie das kurze Stück zu seinem Bungalow zu führen.  
Dort angekommen gibt es kein Halten mehr. Sie reißt ihm das Hemd förmlich vom Leib. Nur um noch mehr zu sabbern. "Wow." Sie grinst und strahlt ihn an. "Magst du was du siehst?" "Definitiv!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu uns beginnt über seine Brust zu streichen. Er öffnet ihr Kleid und lässt es zu Boden fallen. Ihm stockt der Atem. Sie steht in schwarzer Spitzenwäsche vor ihm. "Du bist so wunderschön! Du bist das schönste was ich jeh gesehen habe." Haucht er ihr entgegen. Sie lächelt. "Magst du nur schauen?" Fragt sie kess. "Definitiv nicht!" "Worauf wartest du dann?" Und mehr braucht er nicht. Er küsst sie erneut, zieht sie in eine Umarmung und fährt über ihren Rücken. Die Haut ist ganz weich. Und sie riecht so gut. Er küsst ihren Hals bis zum Schlüsselbein. Sie legt den Kopf zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen. Er kann sie wohlig seufzen hören. Er dreht sich mit ihr und dirigiert sie, immer wieder küssend, zum Bett. Als sie den Rahmen an ihren Knien spürt, dreht sie sich mit ihm und drückt ihn auf die Matratze. Dass sie die Führung übernimmt spornt ihn nur noch mehr an. Er zieht sie auf seinen Schoß. Sie öffnet seinen Gürtel und seine Hose, dann küssen sie sich erneut. Vic wird schnell von ihrem BH befreit und er liebkost ihre Brust. Er küsst und knabbert an der empfindlichen Haut, bis er, angeregt durch ihr stöhnen, weiter machen muss. Schnell dreht er sich mit ihr um, legt sie auf sein Bett. Mit einer Bewegung ist sie ihr Höschen los. Er küsst ihren Bauch hinunter bis zur Symphyse. Dann setzt er ab und beginnt an ihrem linken Knie die Innenseite des Oberschenkels mit Küssen zu besetzen. Er arbeitet sich nach oben bis zum OS pubis. Dann wiederholt er das gleiche auf der anderen Seite. Er merkt wie sie unter seinem Mund unruhig wird. Er grinst und greift nach ihren Hüften um sie still zu halten. Der leichte Druck schraubt sie nur noch mehr hoch und sie drückt sich förmlich gegen ihn. Endlich küsst er ihre Klitoris und ihr entkommt ein tiefes Stöhnen. Er beschäftigt sich ausgiebig mit ihr. Schmeckt sie und bekommt ein "Oh Gott!" als Antwort. Er grinst, bevor er weitermacht. Wenige Augenblicke später krampft sie sich unter ihm zusammen und stöhnt vor Freude auf. Er wartet, bis sie sich beruhigt hat, um sie dann erneut anzuspornen. Er reibt mit seinen Fingern um die Labida majora und küsst sie leidenschaftlich. "Du bist so nass, nur für mich?" Raunt er ihr entgegen. "Hmmm!" Wimmerte sie als Antwort und er lässt es so stehen. Als sie wieder anfängt ungeduldig zu werden schiebt er einen Finger vorsichtig in sie hinein. Sie fordert mehr und er folgt. Ein zweiter Finger folgt und sie stöhnt erneut tief. Sie drückt ihr Becken gegen ihn und kommt erneut. Er grinst, als sie langsam in die Realität zurück kommt. Sie sehen sich in die Augen und küssen sich. "Lass mich nicht länger warten! Bitte!" Sie fleht und er gehorcht. Er reicht ihr ein Kondom, dass sie auspackt, während er sich seiner Hose und Shorts entledigt. Geübt zieht sie es ihm über und er drückt sie zurück in die Kissen. Bereitwillig öffnet Vic ihre Beine und er lässt sich dazwischen nieder. Langsam dringt er in sie ein, beiden entkommt ein tiefes stöhnen. Er zieht sich fast ganz zurück, nur um erneut tief in die zu stoßen. Sie stöhnt erneut auf. Und er wiederholt es. "Oh Gott! Das dauert nicht lange!" Sagt sie, gedanklich nicht ganz klar. Es spornt ihn an, sie noch mindestens zwei Mal kommen zu lassen. Das dritte Mal kommt binnen Sekunden, nachdem sie sich dazu geäußert hat und er merkt, wie eng sie wird. Er weiß, dass das vierte Mal das letzte sein wird. Kurz nach ihrem Hoch baut sie sich erneut auf. "Ja. Mach bitte weiter, oh Gott!" Sie schreit fast. Und er gibt alles was er hat, hämmert gegen sie, in sie. Sie schreit auf, verhängt sich und er kann sich nicht länger beherrschen. Er geht mit ihr unter. Mit einem tiefen stöhnen ejakuliert er ins Kondom und fällt auf sie herab. Sie liegen einige Sekunden so, bis sich beide erholt haben. Sie küsst seine Schulter. "Ich sollte." Er will sich zurückziehen, doch sie hält ihn fest. "Ich mag es dich so nah bei mir zu haben." Gesteht sie. Er lächelt und entspannt sich wieder auf ihr.  
Vic weiß nicht was sie da geritten hat. Normalerweise schiebt sie die Kerle runter und geht. Aber er ist anders. Nach einiger Zeit entfernt er sich doch. Kommt aber schnell aus dem Bad zurück und legt sich erneut zu ihr. Sie liegen auf der Decke, sehen sich an und er fährt ihr über ihre Flanke. "Ich habe das vorhin Ernst gemeint!" Sie sieht ihn überrascht an. "Ich habe nie etwas schöneres als dich gesehen!" Er sieht ihr in die Augen und sie errötet leicht. Dann küsst er sie. "Wo kommst du her? Ich meine dein Akzent ist  
..." Fragt sie. "Australien." "Oh. Wow! Was machst du in Hawaii." "Ich hatte was geschäftliches zu klären." "Weiter Weg!" "Was? Nein! Ich lebe in Washington." Klärt er sie auf. "Also!" Sie grinst. Erneut küssen sie sich. Schließlich dreht sie ihn auf den Rücken, fährt ihm über die Brust und beginnt seine Muskeln nach zu fahren. "Mach so weiter und du wirst mein Zimmer so schnell nicht verlassen!" Stößt er aus. "Ist das ein Versprechen?" Fragt sie und grinst schelmisch. Er lächelt und küsst sie erneut. Es wird eine lange Nacht.

Am nächsten Morgen ist sie verschwunden, lediglich die zwei Kondompackungen erinnern an ihren Aufenthalt. Er seufzt, als er einen Zettel auf der Kücheninsel findet. Eine Nummer. *Vic, here's my number, so call me maybe!* Er grinst und steckt sie ein. Er wird ihr später vom Flugzeug aus schreiben.  
Vic trifft sich mit Travis zum Frühstück. "Wo warst du heute Morgen? Ich habe dich gesucht!" Stellt er besorgt fest. "Ich habe vielleicht die Nacht nicht in meinem Zimmer verbracht?!" Antwortet Vic unsicher. Travis lacht. "Ich will alles wissen!" "Also da war dieser Australier, aber er wohnt in Washington, und er ist vielleicht ein bisschen älter als ich…. Aber du kannst mir glauben, der Mann weiß genau, was er macht. Ich meine wow! Und er sieht gut aus. Mega gut! Total trainiert. Also so richtig durchtrainiert, Sullivan trainiert!" Travis lacht. "Hört sich nach na guten Nacht an!" "Oh definitiv, ja!" "Und siehst du ihn wieder? Ich meine Washington ist zwar groß, aber es ist näher als Australien." "Keine Ahnung. Ich habe ihm Mal meine Nummer hinterlassen. Wir werden sehen, ob er sich meldet." Vic zuckt mit den Schultern, als ihr Telefon vibriert. "Unbekannte Nummer!" Flirtet Travis. Vic öffnet die Massage. "Hm!" Macht sie und ihr Gesicht wirkt bedrückt. "Was ist? Bereut er es?" "Was? Nein! Er fliegt heute wohl schon zurück. Er fährt direkt vom Meeting zum Flughafen." "Also kein Wiedersehen?!" Stellt Travis fest. "Zumindest nicht hier. Ich meine er hat sich gemeldet. Wenn er nicht interessiert wäre hätte er es doch nicht getan, oder?" Fragt Vic schon fast hoffnungsvoll. "Stimmt." Pflichtet Trav ihr bei. Sie genießen ihr Frühstück. Gehen im Meer schwimmen und holen ein paar Souveniers fürs Team. Am Nachmittag überrascht Trav Vic mit einem Spa-Erlebnis. Vollkommen entspannt, nach Sauna, Massage und Gesichtsbehandlung sitzen die beiden beim Abendessen. Wieder klingelt ihr Handy. Travis grinst wissend. "Er ist gut gelandet. Der Flug war turbulent und im Job ist wohl gerade irgendwas passiert. Er weiß nicht, wann er sich melden kann." Gibt Vic ihm die Info weiter. "Hey! Er meldet sich aber. Also scheinbar interessiert er sich wirklich für dich! Hast du ihn gefragt wo er genau wohnt?" "Ne, noch nicht genau. Ich weiß, dass er im King county lebt. Irgendeine größere Stadt. Aber welche genau, weiß ich nicht." "Echt? Das wären maximal 2h Fahrt, wenn er am anderen Ende des Countys leben würde." Stellt Travis fest. Vic nickt eifrig. "Also siehst du ihn wieder?" "Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen. Ich meine es war toll und er ist nett, aber ich denke wir lernen uns erst Mal weiter kennen, bevor wir darüber sprechen. Du weißt wie es mit den Schichten ist." Trav nickt wissend.  
Sie genießen das Abendessen und feiern ein bisschen am Strand, bevor die beiden müde in ihre Betten fallen. 

Der nächste Tag ist viel zu schnell vorbei. Morgens machen die beiden eine Tour durch die Natur der Insel, dann gibt es Mittag und sie packen ihre Sachen, bevor ein Fahrer sie zum Flughafen bringt. Immer wieder textet Vic mit ihrem Verehrer. "Weißt du mittlerweile wie er heißt?" Lacht Travis. "Luke." Antwortet Vic einsilbig und tippt weiter. Sie lächelt bei seiner Antwort. "Und was sagt er?" "Dass er mich vermisst und gerne mehr Zeit mit mir verbracht hätte." Trav grinst. "Und du freust dich darüber? Also ist es dir nicht egal ob es weiter geht." "Vielleicht. Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, es ist einen Versuch wert?" Vic ist etwas unbeholfen. "Oh die Mädels werden dich sowas von aufziehen!" Lacht Trav. "Aber du!" Vic lacht mit ihm.

Die erste Schicht nach dem Urlaub ist gekommen. 19 steht zusammen im Barney und Trab hat verkündet, dass Vic jemanden kennen gelernt hat. Sie musste alles groß und breit erzählen und wurde einige Male von Texts unterbrochen. Die sie jedesmal zum grinsen gebracht haben. "Du bist voll verschossen!" Stellt Andy überrascht fest. "Bin ich nicht!" Versucht Vic sie zu beruhigen. "Oh doch, kleine Schwester! Du bist über beide Ohren verknallt. Du hast drei Mal deine Unterhaltung mit uns unterbrochen, weil er geschrieben hat!" Sagt Dean. "Und hast gegrinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd!" Ergänzt Jack. "Ja, okay. Ich bin vielleicht ein bisschen verknallt." Gibt Vic zu. "Ein bisschen!" Antwortet Maya sarkastisch. "Ja und? Nur weil bei euch Flaute ist!" Lacht Vic. Sie schnappt ihr Handy und schreibt Luke, dass ihre Freunde neidisch sind. Dann verlässt die das Barney. Sie schaut amüsiert auf seine Antwort, als sie die Treppe hinunter geht. *Wegen was genau. Ich beneide sie, weil sie mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen, als ich. 😀* Vic grinst. *Wegen deines Hammer Bodies, deiner erstaunlichen Zungenarbeit und deines Durchhaltevermögens!* Antwortet sie. Sie schaut weiter auf ihr Handy, gesendet. Als sie fast in jemanden reinrennt. "Oh! Entschuldigung, Chief!" "Sorry!" Er schaut von seinem Smartphone auf und sie erstarrt. Das kann nicht sein! Er ist es! "Hughes?" Er erstarrt. "Oh Gott!" Und zur Bestätigung klingelt sein Handy, mit ihrer Nachricht darauf.


End file.
